


Transmorphic Felicanthropy (Feverish)

by trashbambi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cat Boy!Will, Cat Ears, Feline Physical Traits as Rare Medical Condition, Hannibal 'For Science' Lecter, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, This was just an excuse to cat boy Will, crack taken far too seriously, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/trashbambi
Summary: (previously a drabble known as Feverish, now re-written and expanded!)When Will woke feeling strange one cold winter morning, it took a few moments for the issue to become obvious. Something furry brushed his leg and he assumed it was a dog that had snuck onto the bed. That is, until he glanced down and saw the long, dark brown tail laying between his own legs.(previous 1st chapter is now re-written as chapter 4! and will be posted in due time.)(fic is finished and after first two chapters, a chapter will be uploaded every 3 days)





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking with [awkwardthingcalledarin](https://awkwardthingcalledarin.tumblr.com/) and [hannigramwich](https://hannigramwich.tumblr.com/) about Will waking up one day with cat ears and a tail and the ensuing situation.
> 
> Previously titled Feverish and re-written with more!
> 
> Beta'd by ishxallxgood!

When Will woke feeling strange one cold winter morning, it took a few moments for the issue to become obvious. Something furry brushed his leg and he assumed it was a dog that had snuck onto the bed. That is, until he glanced down and saw the long, dark brown tail laying between his own legs.

He shot out of bed, hands going to the base of his spine to find the tail attached there. Through his distress he noticed another feeling, something tugging at his scalp and sides of his face slightly. With hesitant hands he reached up, sliding his hands over the tight skin were his jaw usually met his ears, only to find that they weren’t quite as they had been when he went to sleep.

Instead of meeting soft fleshy lobes, slightly further up his fingers met thin, furred cartilage, and he followed the curve upward. After a moment of confusion he felt his stomach drop and bolted for the nearest mirror. Once in the bathroom he stood, staring in disbelief at the image reflected back at him.

He had fucking animal ears—some kind of cat ears by the looks of things—and a damn tail. His chest heaved as he began to panic, breaths coming in short bursts. He reached up, trying to tug at the additions to his head.

Discomfort flared at the base of the ears as he tried to dislodge them. He scratched at the skin with nails in an attempt to find some kind of seam that would allow their removal. But he found nothing but the sharp pain of nails damaging skin, and his hands dropped to the tail. He tried to tug at that instead, and felt a peculiar pressure on his spine.

The appendages were firmly attached and not going anywhere any time soon.

It took a good twenty minutes for him to calm down enough to take a closer look at himself. The other changes were more subtle. His eyes were greener, the colour more vibrant but still reminiscent of a stormy winter sea.

He looked at his hands, his nails having lengthened and thickened, tapered to points. Claw-like though not retractable like a cats. His mouth felt odd, more full, and he opened it to see elongated canines. With lips pulled back and jaw closed he could see that he now had a very slight underbite to accommodate the changes, enough that the upper canines could rest in front of the lower.

He hand his hands up the backs of his new ears and over the rounded tips. The fur on them the same shade of brown as his hair, a patch of lighter, creamy hued fur in a spot on the backs. The fur on his tail was, at first glance, solid brown, but in the incandescent bathroom light he could see the subtle change in colour between the base hue and black spots. He remembered seeing something similar on melanistic leopards in a recent documentary.

He noticed the ears and tail moved without much of a thought. Much like he’d move his hands without the conscious order to do so, or move his legs to walk without focus. His tail did the same, and he reached to hold it, examining the entirely new part of his anatomy. Not just altered like the rest, but an completely new limb that made him feel firmer on his feet, already feeling more balanced.

Will’s senses seemed to have improved. His hearing, eyesight and sense of smell were all markedly stronger than before. While he’d vaguely needed glasses before, now he found no need for them at all. Everything was crystal clear, and he realised he could see straight through the dark hallway as though it were a dim evening instead of the pitch dark of 7am winter.

Winston stood at the door to the bathroom and barked—the sound startling Will, with his newly sensitive hearing—head tilted as he looked at his master. He wondered if the dogs would treat him like a cat now. Will reached over to give Winston a pet on the head, but withdrew his hand quickly as it was snapped at.

His heart clenched painfully in his chest as Winston growled at him. That answered that question, and it was a heartbreaking conclusion. He knew from experience that all the dogs had aggression issues towards cats. Clearly he was going to have problems staying in the same house as them. He’d have to see about getting them into a boarding kennel or something until the issue was sorted out.

Will sat back down on his bed for a while, head in his hands and trying to work out what to do about the situation. A large, loud part of him wanted to hide, to avoid going out until this all blew over. But he knew that wasn’t an option. He’d have to go to work, he didn't have enough sick leave to call in for however long this would last.

After a good hour of contemplation, Will came to the conclusion that he was just going to have to hide the most obvious changes. He thanked his arguably terrible luck that winter meant it was acceptable to wear a hat most of the time. That would hide the ears, and he could tie the tail to his leg under some loose trousers.

Dread roiled low in his belly as he prepared for the day.


	2. Appointment

With his distress that morning, Will had forgotten that Wednesdays meant he had an impending session with Dr Lecter. He’d forgotten this fact right up until the alarm he’d set on his phone went off an hour beforehand to remind him.

Thankfully during the day no one had noticed anything off with him. He’d not been in a situation where he’d been required to remove his hat which he was immensely glad for. But now he was standing in Hannibal’s waiting room, the clock ever ticking steady toward 7pm.

“Good evening Will. Please, come in,” came Hannibal’s voice as, at three seconds past the hour, the door swung open. Hannibal smiled as he stepped aside to allow Will entry. Will hesitated for a moment before making his way inside the office proper. His steps faltered by the coat stand, knowing he was expected to remove his hat here.

With a deep breath—not wanting to offend Dr Lecter who was slowly becoming one of the few people Will truly considered a friend—He removed the hat, ears flicking upright. As soon as Hannibal had turned from closing the door, catching sight of the appendages.

Clear surprise marred Hannibal’s usually impassive features. Within moments he was beside Will, leaning close to get a closer look.

“Please, forgive my invasion of your personal space, but this is something I never thought I’d be able to witness firsthand. I’ve heard of this condition in books only. The last recorded case was over a century ago,” Hannibal said, fascination displayed openly on his face.

Will reared back as Hannibal leaned in, trying to put more space between them. His ears pressed back flat against his head in discomfort. Relief flooded him as Hannibal confirmed that this was a recognised medical issue and not just him going completely mad.

“What is it then? Is it curable? I don’t want to be stuck like this for the rest of my life,” Will said.

“Transmorphic Felicanthropy. If it weren’t for the certified medical photos from the last case, many would believe it a complete hoax. Many still do. I admit I had been sceptical of its existence myself until you removed your hat. May I examine you? It would help me ascertain if it’s something that will pass on it’s own. Not much is known about it.”

“I’m not going to be a little lab experiment for you Dr. Lecter, if that’s what you’re after. I don’t want you, or anyone else, writing to the medical journals about me. This is embarrassing enough as it is.”

“Not at all. I merely wish to see what issues this may cause to your general wellbeing. You know you’ll have to inform Jack. This isn’t something that can be hidden away for long. People will notice.” Hannibal informed him as Will stepped away, moving to sit heavily in his usual chair, head in his hands.

“Why me? Don’t I already have enough issues and unusual medical conditions to deal with? I can’t even get in the house right now, the dogs keep going haywire whenever they notice me.” Will griped, rubbing his face with a tired sigh. Hannibal moved over once more and laid his hand on Will’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Perhaps you could stay in my guest room for the time being? I’m sure either Alana or I could feed your dogs for a while. I would certainly be agreeable to it.” Hannibal suggested, and Will looked up at him with tired eyes, a tense pull to his lips and shoulders slumping in resignation.

“Yeah… ok. I don’t really see many other options. Are you sure though? I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise. It would be nice to have some company for a while. Come, lets collect whatever you need from your home and feed the dogs. Then we can get you settled in.”

“But my appointment has barely started.”

“I believe sorting this out as soon as possible will greatly ease your state of mind. And nothing says that you need be here for your session. After all, we’re merely having conversations.”

Will looked up at Hannibal, meeting his eyes properly for once. He gave a slight nod and stood, Hannibal’s hand slipping from his shoulder.

“When we get back to yours you can… examine me. Just… keep it between us, ok? I don’t want any unnecessary details getting back to Jack, or anyone for that matter.”

“Of course not Will. Though we will have to inform him that you have the condition. We can tell him it only affects your outward appearance if you wish. Unless I see any issues that may negatively impact your work,” Hannibal said with a slight smile, Will returning it tentatively.


	3. Examination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by me! [tumblr post for it](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/176536560380)

When they arrived at Hannibal’s—having collected some of Will’s clothes and fed the dogs—he was lead to the guest room. While he’d been in Hannibal’s home a few times in recent weeks, he’d never been further than the ground floor.

He couldn’t resist peeking into the open doorway of Hannibal’s own room as they walked down the hall. He glimpsed what he would consider opulent, but admittedly comfortable looking decor. 

The guest room was less opulent, but tastefully appointed. Cool tones of blue and grey coupled with some silver accenting gave the room a sately air.

The bed looked softer than anything Will had ever seen. He immediately wanted to sink into it, feeling tired down to his bones after the unexpected events and stress of the day. They placed Will’s two suitcases to the side and Hannibal waved him towards the bed.

“I’ll be back in a moment with my examination kit. Please, strip down to your boxers and sit on the bed.” Hannibal told him as he left Will alone in the room. Will felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment and reminded himself that Hannibal had been a practicing doctor for many years. He’d seen plenty of nude bodies and seeing most of Will’s meant nothing to him.

By the time Hannibal returned, Will was seated on the edge of the bed. His arms were wrapped around himself out of nerves, unsure of what the examination would entail. It started with Will’s hands, examining the change in his nails and running his thumb over the tip of one. A small wound opened in the pad of Hannibal’s thumb as he pressed at the tip of the claw.

“Ah! I’m sorry,” Will said, though Hannibal waved him off.

“Not to worry, Will. I had expected such a thing. I was merely testing the sharpness and the wound is miniscule. It will heal soon enough,” Hannibal assured him, taking note of the way Will’s eyes fixated on the small droplet of blood welling on from the skin. Will’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he realised he was staring. He wrenched his gaze away, looking at the wall over Hannibal's shoulder instead.

He then moved on to examine Will’s teeth, taking a brief—though uncomfortable for Will—look at them.

“Have there been any changes besides the external ones?”

“Uh… yeah. I can see, hear, and smell better than before. It’s like… even in the dark it looks like a dim evening. I can hear… from here I can hear your pulse even. And clearly smell whatever uh… hair products you use.”

“Fascinating. If I’m not mistaken your eye colour has changed slightly as well. Much more vibrant than before.” Hannibal placed a gentle hand on Will’s cheek, tilting his head up to look into his eyes. Will’s cheeks warmed, meeting Hannibal’s gaze for a moment before looking away again, blinking rapidly.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“I’ll briefly shine this light in your eyes to see if there are any obvious structural differences to account for your improved eyesight,” Hannibal said as a warning before clicking on the small torch he’d picked up and doing just that. Will’s pupils contracted rapidly, narrowing to feline like slits as he made a noise of discomfort.

“Bright,” Will grunted. Hannibal apologised and stood, moving to switch the light off, plunging the room into semi darkness except for the torch. He flashed it at Will form a distance and made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat as Will’s eyes clearly reflected the light.

“Human eyes, unlike animals, do not reflect light and glow from it in the dark, like animal eyes do. However yours are now doing exactly that. You seem to have developed a tapetum lucidum layer behind your retina. This allows whatever light that misses your retina, to bounce back and have a second pass, increasing night vision.” Hannibal explained as he flicked the main light back on.

Will found he was unexpectedly excited about this development. Perhaps now he wouldn’t keep tripping over shit in the dark when he went to the bathroom at night.

Hannibal moved back over and sat beside Will on the bed, reaching out to gently brush his hair away from the besde of his ear. Will started to lean away before remembering he’d agreed to the examination. It would inevitably include some physical contact however much he’d rather not have to endure it.

Will grimaced slightly as Hannibal picked up an otoscope, examining inside his ear. Once that was over he flicked his ear to rid himself of the invasive and ticking feeling.

“It appears your ear canal has shifted to a higher position on your head to accommodate the new ear location. Without an endoscopic examination I wouldn’t be able to tell if the inner structure of your ear has changed. However the shape of the cartilage may be why your hearing has improved. More sound is directed into the canal by the dish of the ear.”

“Fascinating.” Will drawled, clearly not fascinated at all. He was about to ask how soon Hannibal would be done when he felt the tips of the doctor’s fingers stroking over the base of his ear. A shock of pleasure shot down his spine. He let out a startled mewl, shuddering and leaning into the touch for a moment before pulling away sharply.

“Ok, ok! Enough on the ears already.” Will snapped, shooting a scowl in Hannibal’s direction, though missing at look of pleased surprise on his face. The tip of Will’s tail twitched in agitation, drawing Hannibal’s attention.

“It seems your ears are rather sensitive to physical touch. What kind of sensation would you describe the touch as?”

“Uncomfortable, that’s what.” Will lied, and Hannibal suppressed a smirk of amusement as he dropped the subject, making a mental note of it for later use.

“Please lay on your front so I can examine your tail.”

“Wha- What? Can’t you just look at it from there?” Will said, leaning away from Hannibal even more with cheeks so red he was sure they were glowing.

“It would be much easier if you were on your front.” Hannibal said, and Will caved, just wanting this uncomfortable experience to be over. He shifted to lay on his front, burying his face in his arms as Hannibal leaned over him, smoothing a hand down his back and presumably feeling his spine. When his fingers reached the base of it and start of this tail, the sensation was so peculiar and pleasurable that Will’s back arched into it and he let out a tense moan. His fingers twisted in the sheets and there was the faint sound of fabric taring as his claws dug in. 

His tail stood straight up at the stimulation, his body reacting so strongly that it took a moment for what had happened to filter through Will’s thoughts. As soon as it did, Will scrambled away, grabbing the sheets to cover himself, flushed right down to his heaving chest.

“Out, get out!” Will snapped, eyes wide as Hannibal held up his hands in surrender and left the room as requested. He didn't want to push Will too far out of his comfort zone on the first night in his home, lest he leave and not return.

——————————————-

An hour later, once Will had calmed down, he made his way downstairs, embarrassed at his reaction. He’d dressed in comfortable pyjama pants that he’d cut a small home in the back just below the waistband that his tail protruded from. A warm, knit sweater fought off the cold, though Hannibal’s home was warmer than Will’s own.

He found Hannibal in the kitchen, making a late meal for them. Hannibal looked up from his task of covering some meat in breadcrumbs, and gave will a small smile.

“Ah, there you are. I was about to venture up and find you. Dinner will be done soon. I apologise for it’s lateness and the lack of a table setting but I thought it best to give you time to calm down and to keep it simple. I trust you have calmed? I apologise if I made you too uncomfortable. I think it’s safe to say that neither of us were expecting such a reaction.”

“Uh… yeah… sorry for kicking you out of your own spare room. It was definitely… a surprise.” Will said, running an awkward hand through his hair. He took a seat in the leather chair in the corner of the room, pulling his knees up to his chest, tail curled around his feet.

“No need to apologize. I understand it was a shock.” Hannibal assured him, and turned back to the task at hand as he subtly scented the air. He could smell the telltale odour of a recent orgasm. It confirmed his suspicion that the stroke to the base of Will’s tail had felt so good that he’d become immediately aroused. He'd clearly relieved himself once Hannibal had left the room.

That fact had Hannibal’s mind wandering off into dangerous territory. He dragged it back to their pending meal as he laid the breaded pork, of the rude variety, into the hot pan on the stove.


	4. Heat

As weeks passed, Will became less skittish. Like a feral cat being brought in from the cold, groomed, and fed, and tamed. But Will would never be truly tamed, and that was exactly how Hannibal wanted him.

After that initial examination, Hannibal had tried not to push Will too much. He gave Will as much space as required, though Hannibal insisted on at least eating breakfast and dinner together. It was something Will hadn’t complained too much about. After slight prodding on the subject a week after he’d moved in, Will admitted he enjoyed the company and wouldn’t say no to Hannibal’s cooking.

After that he’d found lunches packed and ready for him to take to work. That had caused the first real sign of contention. Will had snapped and ranted at Hannibal that he was fully capable and feeding and taking care of himself. Hannibal had apologised for the assumption he’d made by supplying lunch, explaining that he’d merely wanted to make Will’s life as stress free as possible while he adapted to the changes in his body.

That same evening they’d sat quietly by the fire in Hannibal’s lounge. Will was handed a glass of horrifically expensive—he’d asked—whiskey, and Hannibal sat back with a glass of wine.

They’d spent a few hours in quiet companionship until Will had dozed off, waking to find Hannibal had draped a blanket over him. Will had been half embarrassed at falling asleep, and half angry at being tucked in like a child instead of woken up.

Work had been stressful since the change. The stares at crime scenes had gotten worse now that there was some physical aberration to focus on. Freddie Lounds had begun writing irritating articles about Will the ‘Cat-man’ and the FBI needing to watch out for him eating parts of victims at scenes.

That had resulted in Will drinking the rest of that expensive whiskey right from the bottle before Hannibal had even arrived home from work. He’d ranted and raved about Freddie Fucking Lounds and Jack treating him even more like a fragile little teacup. He’d complained about how scenes were getting harder and harder for him to bare, the scents overwhelming and the overload of distant whispering that people thought he couldn’t hear.

Hannibal had carefully threaded a hand through Will’s hair and stroked at the base of his ears, watching in quiet fascination as Will quickly melted under the touch and calmed down considerably. He thanked the alcohol for blurring the lines enough that Will hadn’t lashed out over the touch.

At least not until the next morning. Will had cornered Hannibal in the kitchen and warned him in no uncertain terms that if Hannibal did that again, he’d find it very difficult to cook anything as he’d be short a hand. Hannibal had been inwardly delighted at the threat and continued to bestow small touches upon Will as every opportunity. Sometimes they were immediately rebuffed, a small twitch of Will’s ears and tail to indicate his displeasure. Other times Will shot Hannibal a small, thankful look. The latter was becoming increasingly common.

The first time Will sought out Hannibal's touch on his own terms it surprised them both. It started innocently enough. After another shared dinner Hannibal had commented that Will looked unusually flushed. Will admitted that he’d been feeling feverish for most of the day, and had asked Hannibal to check his temperature.

Instead of retrieving his thermometer as he may have when WIll first moved in, Hannibal had pressed a hand to Will's forehead, noting he was indeed rather warm. Will leant into the touch, eyes half closing as he let out a soft breath.

Hannibal took the chance to push his hand into Will's hair, stroking through his curls with gentle motions. Will's eyelids fluttered and closed, his breath shook as he inhaled. As soon as Hannibal's fingers had made contact with a soft, furred ear, Will had let out a weak, desperate sounding moan. He pressed himself fully against Hannibal's front, fingers twisting in the silken fabric of Hannibal's shirt.

"More." He'd whispered, voice wavering as his tail raised and twitched erratically. And more Hannibal gave him, bringing his other had to caress the opposite ear, rubbing at the base of each. Will leant heavily against Hannibal, pawing at his chest as his breathing rapidly became laboured.

Within moments Will was practically mewling with need, realising that he was painfully hard and leaking enough that a damp patch formed on the front of his jeans. Usually his body didn’t react so strongly to sexual stimuli, and he certainly never produced much precum until he was almost cumming.

Will’s brows furrowed in confusion at his own reaction, though didn’t pull away. Instead he rubbed his cheek along Hannibal's own and nudged along his jawline with his nose. Hannibal turned his head slightly and pressed a series of gentle kisses to the side of Will’s neck.

“I don’t know what’s… going on… I feel… ngh… I’ve never felt or reacted like this before.” Will muttered against Hannibal’s ear, nipping at the lobe as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders. His hands slid down and kneaded at Hannibal’s rear, using the grip to press himself closer, veritably rutting against Hannibal’s hip.

Will rolled his hips forward against Hannibal's own, making his need known as his cock pressed insistently against Hannibal's hip. It was too much to bear. He needed something more, needed to be claimed and filled.

"I believe you may be in heat, my dear Will."


	5. Satisfaction

Will soon had a more than willing Hannibal pressed down into a plush chair by the fire, straddling his lap as he nuzzled against Hannibal’s jaw and cheek. He felt as though his body were on fire, mind hazy about everything except the pure need.

He knew he could stop if he wanted to, but he couldn’t find any good reason to do so. Even his usual aversion to other people being close to him was nonexistent with Hannibal. Will had never denied to himself that he wanted Hannibal. He may have never acted on his desire if it hadn’t been for this damned condition.

Part of him had been afraid that Hannibal was only interested in him for his empathy disorder, and for his new, rare physical condition. That Hannibal was only interested in him in a strictly academic manner. Now though, he could smell the arousal rolling off the both of them in thick waves. Knowing Hannibal was nearly as turned on as himself only heightened Will’s need.

Hannibal’s hands gripped Will’s hips pulling him down firmly onto his lap. Will let out a mewl of want as he felt the hard line of Hannibal’s cock pressing against his rear. One of Hannibal’s hands moved, sliding around Will’s back and slipped under the shirt he wore. His fingers found the soft fur at the base of Will’s tail and massaged in tight little circles.

The effect was immediate and Will arched into his touch, hips bucking and he moaned into Hannibal’s ear.

“Please, oh fuck please, Hannibal. That feels so good.” Will gasped, his hands wound in Hannibal’s hair. He used the leverage to guide him into a hungry kiss, panting against his mouth every few moments. He’d never felt so turned on before. It was dizzying and he had to pull back to gulp down lungfuls of air far sooner than he’d have liked.

“Hush, Will. I’m more than happy to give you whatever you need. There’s no rush.”

“There is, I feel like… fuck I feel like I’ll disintegrate or something if I don’t get off soon enough.” Will said, breathing now in heavy pants. He let go of Hannibal’s hair to paw at the front of his trousers instead, burying his face against Hannibal’s neck.

“I’m tempted to tear the clothes right off you.” he growled, trailing his claws over the tent in Hannibal’s pants. The sensation had Hannibal’s breath hitching, hips stuttering upward in an uncontrolled motion.

“I’d rather we leave my clothing intact as it’s removed. Up with you.” Hannibal gave a firm pat to Will’s ass to encourage him to his feet. “Let’s move this to the bedroom. I have a feeling you’ll be too exhausted to move afterward.”

“That confident in yourself are you, Dr Lecter?”

“Somewhat, though I was more referring to the fact that this heat of yours seems to be rather taxing on your system. You’re as hot as the pits of hell, dear Will, and every bit as sinful.”

“I never thought I’d hear the day I’d hear Dr Hannibal Lecter call someone hot.” Will said as he stood, too turned on to be ashamed of, or hide the way his cock tented his slacks, the fabric heavily dampened with precum over the tip.

“I meant in terms of body temperature. Though I’ll readily admit you’re extremely attractive.” Hannibal said as he joined Will on his feet. Will let out a flustered chuckle and reached for Hannibal’s hand, intending to drag him upstairs but his body disobeying for the moment. Instead he pressed the other’s hand against his cock, rolling his hips forward for some friction.

“I’d say it should be obvious i find you attractive too, though I worry you may just think that’s this heat thing talking. But I want you Hannibal. I’ve found you attractive since I first laid eyes on you. This heat nonsense has just addled my brain enough that I’ll openly admit it and actually do something about it.”

“And I’m very pleased it’s emboldened you so. I trust that though this has affected your mental process, you’re in command of yourself enough to consent? Or to say no if you change your mind?”

“Yeah. I want this. I consent. Whatever. Just get out of those clothes and inside me for fuck sake.” Will huffed, using Hannibal’s hand now to lead him upstairs. He hesitated at the top of the stairs, not knowing which room Hannibal would prefer for this.

Hannibal took the lead as Will faltered, leading him into his own room and letting go of his hand. After flicking on the lights and getting the necessary items from the bedside table, Hannibal began to undress himself. 

Will stood for a moment, watching Hannibal bare his skin bit by bit, kneading at his own cock through his slacks with a tense whimper. 

“I believe you’ll need to be naked too, dear Will.” Hannibal teased. Will rolled his eyes, quickly stripping out of his own clothes. He left them in a pile on the floor which, shockingly enough, Hannibal had also done. He’d half expected him to stop to fold it neatly.

He was pulled from his amused thoughts by Hannibal moving in front of him and wrapping his fingers around Will’s cock. The contact had Will’s knees threatening to give way. He pressed himself against Hannibal’s front and the both of them back toward the bed.

He immediately crawled onto Hannibal’s lap as he sat, then pressed him back to lay down. He kneeled over him for a moment, taking in the view with hungry eyes.

“Fuck, Hannibal… You look good.” Will muttered, leaning down to nuzzle against Hannibal’s neck. He stroked his fingers though the hair on Hannibal’s chest before he reached down with one hand. Will wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s cock and stroked him slowly, mindful of his sharp nails.

The other hand scratched lightly at Hannibal’s chest, leaving faint red welts on his golden skin. The sting had Hannibal’s cock twitch in Will’s grip and he let out a soft groan, reaching over to grab the lube from beside the lamp. He flicked it open and slicked his fingers, pressing two between Will’s legs and slicking over his hole.

Will’s tail and ears twitched uncontrollably as Hannibal rubbed over his entrance and he rocked back against the digits.

“Oh fuck! In-inside, please, put your fingers inside me.” Will groaned, feeling the tips pressing into him as he rocked back against them. Hannibal slipped one digit into Will, and pumped it slowly in and out of him for a few torturous—at least to Will—minutes before he pressed in the second.

Will tried to increase the pace by rocking down onto those fingers as he mouthed at Hannibal’s neck. Sweat rolled down his back as Hannibal moved his free hand to scratch at the base of Will’s tail.

The dual sensation of being stretched and scratched had Will’s brain short circuiting. He couldn’t hold back the mewled and moans that fell from his lips, letting go of Hannibal’s cock as his hands spasmed. He felt as though he was melting, shivers running in waves up his body as he went nearly limp on top of Hannibal.

“Oh god, oh fuck. If-if you keep doing that I’m going… fuck I’m gonna cum,” Will gasped out, eyes rolling back as Hannibal pressed a third finger into him. He stopped scratching the base of Will’s tail and Will whined at the loss of such exquisite pleasure.

“Hush, we wouldn’t want you to climax before I’m even inside you, would we?” Hannibal chuckled, adding a fourth finger and stretching Will to his limit.

“No, no. I wanna feel you in me when I cum. Oh god it’s gonna be quick. I’m… I’m sorry. I don’t think I’ll last long.”

“Not to worry, I have a sneaking suspicion that this heat will allow you to become aroused again fairly quickly.”

“I’ve never… ngh… never cum more than once during a day… not even as a teen... ah! Right there, oh fuck right there.” Will said, a loud moan forcing his way from this throat as Hannibal’s fingers pressed against his prostate. Hannibal stroked over that spot a few times before pulling his fingers out.

“We’ll see how many times I can make you cum while you’re like this, hmm?”

“Yes… oh fuck yeah.” 

Will scrambled to position himself over Hannibal’s cock, not willing to wait any longer. He sank down onto it before Hannibal could protest about the lack of protection, bracing himself with a hand on Hannibal’s chest.

“You know my medical history, you sneaky bastard, I’m clean. And I know you’re too much of a finicky bastard to be anything other than clean. Right?” Will huffed, and Hannibal gave a nod, hands moving to Will’s hips to steady him as Will began to ride him.

Hannibal couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful Will looked like this. Flushed and sweating, his curls plastered to his forehead and ears flicking backward and forward wildly. His face twisted in bliss as Hannibal’s cock rubbed over his prostate. Hannibal was sure he’d never seen anything so breathtaking as Will in the throes of pleasure.

And then the most surprising thing happened, Will began to actually purr. The sound rumbled through his chest, deep and rich and Hannibal could feel it vibrating through his cock, making him groan.

“You’re purring. That’s an… ngh… interesting development.”

“Shut up and enjoy it.” Will growled, the aggressive sound going straight to Hannibal’s cock as Will sped up his pace, purring halting as he spoke. Hannibal reached a hand up, rubbing his palm across Will’s chest, bushing over a nipple and Will arched into the stimulation with a soft groan.

“You feel so good inside me. Fuck I’m… I need… I’m close but I need… Need you to stroke my tail again.” Hannibal did as he was bid, one hand on Will’s chest, fingers pinching and rolling a nipple between them as the other hand stroked firmly at the base of Will’s tail.

It took only a few seconds of stroking before Will tensed, his purring cutting out as he came. His nails dug into Hannibal’s left pectoral and blood welled from the wounds. Will choked on a gasp and collapsed onto Hannibal. He lapped at the blood on Hannibal's chest, the purring continuing once more.

Hannibal switched his grip to Will’s hips instead and held him steady as he pounded up into him, grunting with the effort as Will lay boneless on top of him. After a few moments Hannibal flipped them so that Will was on his back, grabbing his thighs to lift them over his own shoulders.

Will cried out at the sudden change in position that caused Hannibal’s cock to slam repeatedly into his over-sensitive prostate.

“Oh god, Hannibal... s’too much!” Will slurred, words catching in his throat as his body tried to purr at the same time. The assault on his prostate had his cock leaking though he was no longer hard. Hannibal leant over him so that Will was bent in half, claiming his lips in a rough kiss.

Hannibal bit at Will’s lower lip, shushing him and whispering endearments as he moved his face to Will’s neck. He bit down on Will’s shoulder as he came without warning. Will’s own cock continued to leak cum weakly at the bite, clawing at Hannibal’s back in desperation and moaning.

He was sure he’d blacked out for a moment. The next thing he consciously recalled was Hannibal pulling out of him and pressing tender kisses along his jaw.

“Mmh… that was… wow… fuck I think I came while soft… what the fuck was… that?” 

“Continued prostate stimulation directly after orgasm can have the effect of a secondary climax. How do you feel? Still needy?”

“Mmmh, kind of? I know as soon as I catch my breath… I’m going to need… more.”

“Well, I may not be able to catch my breath as quickly, however I’ll gladly service you in other ways, dear Will. I’ve been told I’m rather gifted with my mouth.” Hannibal said and he laid on his side next to Will. His words caused Will to flush and bury his face against Hannibal’s chest as he curled against him, still purring softly. Hannibal’s fingers found the base of an ear and scritched at it gently, making Will’s eyelids droop contentedly.

“Perhaps a nap is in order before we continue, hmm?” Hannibal suggested, and Will gave a tired nod nuzzling against Hannibal’s shoulder as he dozed off quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos fuel me!!!!
> 
> You can check me out on [tumblr](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/) of it ;P


End file.
